The Templar and the Mage
by RebelLulu
Summary: Little one-shot story I wrote up when I was bored one night. It takes place in Ferelden, yes, and includes Darkspawn and Templars and all that... But these characters are my own. I also make fun of romance novels here... So yes, it's a romantic story. Rated MA for a reason.


Let me remind everyone that though this may be a story based on the world within Dragon Age, the characters are of my own creation. Since I can't really write stories that have someone else's characters... I just think it's weird and I always feel like I fail at doing so. Anyway, this isn't starting from the beginning, since I just wanted to do a one-shot, but I might later fix this and indeed start from the beginning. Also, please keep in mind that I was making fun of romance novels, too... You'll see my joking sarcasm here. Enjoy! And please let me know if you guys like it. Give me suggestions. I'm good at starting in the middle of things, but not at beginnings. Thanks!

* * *

**The Templar and the Mage**

Aeri set her shield and sword to the side and stared up at the twinkling night sky. That night was one of very few nights where she actually got to rest, her mind slowly settling away from the darkspawn that constantly crept into everyday thoughts. It was darkspawn this, darkspawn that, save Ferelden from the rampaging darkspawn. Aeri and her party never seemed to find the time to settle back and relax for five minutes. Maybe it had to do with the fact that they were, by definition, darkspawn control, but Aeri scoffed lightly at herself and folded her hands behind her head.

"Mind if I join you, dear lady?" Fenn, the dazzling warrior of her party, stood over her with a smile. She could not help but shake her head enthusiastically, the light of the fire glinting off his dragon-scale armor and temporarily blinding her.

The warrior settled down next to the mage as best as he could, his armor restricting a little bit of his movement, but not keeping him from hugging his knees somewhat closely to his chest.

Aeri sat up once the man settled on the ground next to her, sitting in the same position he seemed to be quite fond of himself.

"Fenn, there's no need to be so formal," Aeri whispered to him, leaning closer not just so he could hear her, but so she could breathe in the faint scent of pine and dirt beneath the strong aroma of sweat and iron. "You don't see _me_ calling you 'Sir Fenn.'"

Fenn laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I figured since you're the one in charge of all us wanderers, you should get a proper title," he rumbled. "Or at least get some flattery."

Aeri raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Oh, you like flattering your leaders, do you?"

Fenn scoffed and rolled his silver eyes. "Only if they don't originally ask for it. They need to deserve this flattery of mine. It's only reserved for special individuals."

The mage slid a little closer to the Templar, locking her golden eyes with his. "So…might that mean…_I'm_ a special individual?"

Fenn laughed nervously and blushed. "M-Maybe," he stuttered, looking everywhere but at Aeri. "I mean yes… Yes, you're special. I mean, I like to think you are. W-Wait, what am I saying?"

"I don't know," Aeri said, moving to sit on her feet. "But it's adorable." She blinked at him and smirked at his boyish nervousness, finding it quite irresistible. She felt that if Fenn had not shown her his nervous yet entirely adorable side, she would not have been so easily drawn to him. She might have believed that he could never be won over, even with a simple wink or a smile. With this release of a weak spot, Aeri now knew that Fenn adored her, perhaps much more than she had anticipated.

"A-Adorable?" he asked, startled by Aeri's accusation. He blinked and stared at her for a few seconds before mentally encouraging himself to continue. "Me? A big, tough, strong, dirty human man…adorable?" He laughed and shook his head. "My dear, I think you must be mistaken. Are you sure you haven't been drinking recently?"

"You can check my system," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, "but you won't find one single drop of rum, whisky, or ale in my blood. I am just stating what is clearly obvious upon the face of the man in front of me." She smiled and blinked lightly up at him, hoping to hear a nervous gulp from his throat. After a matter of seconds, she received her wish.

"Well, I-I'm not trying to look or sound…or act adorable," he murmured, sweeping his dark locks out of his face. "I just..." He pouted and looked at Aeri. "I'm a man and men are supposed to be seen as strong, aggressive individuals with no adorable qualities in the—"

Aeri cut Fenn off as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his, her tongue trailing lightly over his bottom lip. She had been battling with herself throughout their conversation whether or not she should satiate her desire, or restrain it for another later night at the camp. However, her body had been screaming at her, aching for a single intimate touch by Fenn's lips or fingers. And since he had clearly been too embarrassed by his own emotions towards her, Aeri thought it would be best to step out into the field first, using soft actions rather than stumbled words.

She pulled back right as Fenn caressed her face, her knee already resting against his thigh. _That might have been a little _too _forward,_ she thought, smiling at Fenn as she placed her knee on the ground. She glanced around the camp and noticed Vero on the other side of the fire pit, stifling a laugh with his hand. The rogue seemed to find her forward attempt amusing.

"Maybe you guys should, y'know, find a tent ," he called over to them, laughing openly now. "I mean, if you two wish to give me a show, I would be more than happy to—"

"No." Fenn glared at Vero, a clear dislike of the elven rogue smearing his face. Before Aeri or Vero could utter another word, Fenn grasped the mage's hand and led her into his tent at the far end of the field.

"Wow, I didn't think you would find the courage to actually bring me into your tent," Aeri murmured, settling down on a light gray wolf pelt. "I thought I would have to be the one to drag you into mine." She smiled lightly up at him, her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage.

"I just…didn't want to hear any more of Vero's snide remarks," Fenn grumbled, plopping himself down closely in front of her. "And…we have more…privacy in here." Aeri saw a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked down at the ground. For an incredibly strong and courageous man in battle, when it came to love and romantic feelings, Fenn was a weakling.

Aeri sighed, cupped his chin with her hand, and lifted his head so she was able to stare him in the eye. "Fenn. You don't need to be afraid or nervous or anything. I've seen you in battle and there is never—absolutely never—any fear in your eyes when you slice through those bandits, darkspawn, and other evil beings."

Fenn blinked and tore his eyes away from hers, looking at the opening of the tent rather than the ground. "I know, but…I never know how to act around you to make myself…_not_ look stupid," he murmured. "And I've…never encountered feelings like these before. Ever. Being a Templar, I was never encouraged to reveal or act upon any…squishy feelings I have towards a woman—"

"Well, do you think I was encouraged to do the same thing as I was being trained as a mage?" she interrupted. "I was stuck in that tower for nearly a quarter of my life and no one told me what love or lust really were, other than the latter being a sin. Which is…idiotic."

Fenn laughed, spreading the humor to Aeri who smiled.

"So…I guess that means we might have a lot of firsts throughout our time together," he said lightly. "I-I mean, if we decide to stay together. Not that we're together, but in a group. A party. Together—I'm just digging myself a grave here, aren't I?"

Fenn batted Aeri's hand away from his chin and frowned at the ground, perhaps feeling as though he did not seem like the perfect partner for the elven mage. However, Aeri laughed at what he had said.

"We will only be _together_ together if you promise me three things," she said, wiggling closer to Fenn.

The human warrior looked up, one eyebrow raised beneath a lock of onyx hair. "Which are?"

"Number one: never leave my side," Aeri said, counting her list off with her fingers. "Number two: don't be shy around me when it comes to…romantic affairs. And number three," she paused for a second and blushed, "um…get…no, um…" She shook her head and glanced away from Fenn. "I might as well say it bluntly. Um…have sex with me." The final four words of her sentence came out of her mouth as one word, the thought of having such an intimate relation with Fenn causing her heart to pound and her stomach to curl up pleasantly within itself.

Fenn blinked at Aeri, his face scarlet and his hands clenched tightly on the ground on either side of him. He thought for a moment then released a sigh, one that sounded like he was giving in to her wishes.

"I…I'm pretty sure I can promise you everything you asked for," he said softly, glancing up at the arcane warrior through his curtain of dark hair. "Maybe even a little more…"

Aeri smiled. "You sound like you're flirting now, my dear Fenn," she said, leaning back on her hands. "But I like that in a man. I like it when he can bring his courage from the battlefield and into the bedroom." She paused and looked around at his sleeping quarters. "Or the tent, rather."

"It's a nice tent, you have to agree," Fenn pointed out, moving a little closer to her.

"It does seem quite cozy." She nodded, then looked down at the wolf pelt she was sitting on and spread a hand across it.

"Cozier with two people in it, I think," Fenn whispered, and when Aeri looked back up, he kissed her, lacing his fingers through her amber hair.

She released a soft moan and kissed back, linking her own fingers in his tousled black hair. Even though she did not quite understand what she was doing or how she was doing it, her body caught on quickly and told her lips to press harder, her fingers to clench tighter, and her legs to move and straddle his. Her heart thumped against her breast and she was sure she heard a soft metal _tink_ each time it thumped through her skin and against Fenn's armor.

"Aeri," Fenn murmured against the mage's lips, "I'm going to need to take my armor off. I can't really…move much with it on, if you know what I'm saying."

Aeri reluctantly pulled back and noticed that the warrior was grinning weakly, as if he did not want to interrupt her body's desperate need to fulfill its desires.

"I'll help," she purred and began unfastening the nearest buckle.

She felt Fenn twitch a little when she touched him, but then felt him relax and exhale slowly, steadying his possibly already roiling nerves. As Aeri unlatched the next buckle up, she glanced at Fenn's face and saw him peering at her through his hair as he fumbled with a buckle on his other side. Once he caught her looking, he cleared his throat and looked back at the buckle, quickly undoing the whole right side of his breastplate, as well as removing a bracer from his leg.

Aeri giggled. "You're going too fast," she said, finishing the last latch at his waist.

Fenn rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the armor's making me hot, anyway," he replied, quickly glancing at her and then away.

"I'll say."

"What?" Fenn looked back at her as she giggled again.

"Nothing, just take off your armor. This side's done."

The Templar pulled his breastplate over his head and tossed it in a corner of the tent. Before Aeri had a chance to touch any other piece of his remaining armor, Fenn held up a hand and quickly took the rest off, throwing them into the corner with the other pieces.

"I felt like it was taking too long," he murmured, shrugging.

"Oh?" Aeri said, raising her eyebrows. "Does this mean you're getting impatient?"

"N-No, not at all." He held his hands up and waved them, his courage being ironically guarded by his nervousness. "I just…figured—It's boring taking off armor."

Aeri tapped her bottom lip and smirked at him. She straddled his legs once more, draped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "What if I found it…exhilarating?"

She felt him take a quick breath then wrap his arms around her, pressing her comfortably against his chest.

"Then I would say you are quite a strange elf," he whispered in return before planting a kiss on her neck.

That kiss soon became numerous kisses along her jugular which sent chills down her spine. Upon receiving a small bite beneath the corner of her jaw, Aeri gasped when she felt a hardness press against the inside of her thigh. She knew what it was, though it truly surprised her at how persistent it seemed to be.

"Sorry," Fenn breathed, pushing Aeri off of him though still retaining a hold around her. "I can't help that. It's like it has a mind of its own. At the first thought of anything sexual, _boom_, it's ready. Even if I am not personally ready…it doesn't care." He smiled weakly, then tried to pull away from Aeri. However, she kept her arms about his neck and mounted him once more.

"I don't care," she said, shaking her head lightly. "Yes, I've…never actually seen or felt…something like that, but I don't care." She leaned in closely to his ear, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Some desires just need to be fulfilled, and this one is screaming at me."

Fenn took a breath, wrapped his arms once more around Aeri, and quickly pressed her to the ground. When his lips met hers for a third time, a soft groan escaped his throat and his hardness pressed against the covered space between her legs, making her body quiver slightly.

Aeri clenched Fenn's dark hair with both fists and plunged her tongue into his mouth, gasping when it brushed up against his. She needed him desperately, the blossom between her legs opening and retaining droplets of dew. Each time his hardened manhood brushed against the petals, she moaned and quivered in delight. No feeling she had ever received rushed to her stomach so suddenly with such joyful pleasure.

"Fenn," she gasped, causing the warrior to pause in his quasi-lovemaking. "I…I need you." She blushed and glanced away from his perfect sterling stare.

"You…need me?" he asked, seeming to be confused.

"_Need_," Aeri suggested, glancing quickly downward towards where their pelvises met, then back into his face. After a few seconds, she noticed a deep red crawl across Fenn's face and he nodded.

"Yes," he murmured, looking up and down her body. "Yes, need. Right. Well, that means these need to come off. Silly to have them on when we both have that _need_ floating around, right?" He grinned at her and began unstrapping her boots, her leggings being pulled off immediately after.

"I mean, I don't know about you," Aeri mentioned, "but…making love is a _tiny_ bit difficult if you have your clothes on. It gets in the way of the _need._"

Fenn snorted lightly as he pulled Aeri's tabard over her head. "You're making it sound like some Maker-awful disease."

Aeri shrugged and stretched her arms above her head, resting them on a soft wool blanket. "It does spread and grow," she mentioned and shivered as the warrior tugged her short, tight robe over her head. She heard him gulp lightly and smiled at his reaction, not feeling nervous or afraid of her exposed body whatsoever. She felt somewhat joyous that she had embraced the opportunity to give Fenn a full view of what he had been lusting after for so long, especially since her skin seemed even more delicate and smooth when she was fully undressed, compared to when she was fully clothed.

"Perfect," Aeri heard Fenn murmur. "Aeri…you're beautiful. Perfect, even."

He licked his lips and pulled his tunic over his head, revealing slightly moistened muscles and a teardrop navel with a small trail of dark hair extending downwards. Aeri followed the trail and smiled as Fenn stood and removed his leggings, his hardness in full view and full, beautiful extension.

"I agree," Aeri growled, propping herself up on her elbows to properly look him up and down. "The armor makes you look fatter than you actually are." She laughed lightly.

"Hey," Fenn pouted, dropping down on all fours in front of her. "That armor protects me from, y'know, _dying_. So if you don't like it…well, you'll only have to deal with it when you're not in here with me."

"Are you suggesting that I'm allowed to sleep in here for the rest of our nights as Darkspawn Patrol?" Aeri asked with a smirk. She allowed her fingers to slowly trail up Fenn's arm and become entangled in his loosely curled black hair, urging him to move closer to her.

Fenn laughed. "Darkspawn Patrol. I like that. It's clever. My lady, you are a very clever woman."

"Why thank you, my dear sir," Aeri responded, linking her other hand in his hair. "Your lady is quite clever, but also…quite aroused at this moment. Being my knight, you should take your lady's desires as your priorities." She smiled at him then reached up and gently licked his lips. She felt his lips quiver beneath her tongue and he crawled closer, his body now positioned over hers.

"I…am your knight now?" Fenn asked, smirking at the all-too-needy elf.

She nodded. "You _are_ a Templar, which is basically a warrior, which is generally a knight," she concurred, letting a hand wander down and over his chest. "So right now, all I need you to do is slip your sword into my sheath." Aeri smiled, hoping Fenn understood her bad pun, which she knew he did seeing as he raised an eyebrow and simply stared at her, perhaps seeing her as an idiot for creating such a pun. She did not care. As long as he understood what she truly desired.

Fenn leaned down and pressed his body against hers, tracing a finger over her hip, up her side, and leaving his hand to gently cup her breast. Aeri felt his hardness pushed against her blossom, the desire to have it inside the orifice compelling her to spread her legs further.

"Fenn," she breathed out, a bead of sweat dripping down her earlobe. "Please."

She stretched her other arm up to caress the left side of his face and his tongue came to meet the side of her thumb. With a brief longing gaze into Aeri's eyes, Fenn's hardness rubbed against the sensitive tip of the blossom and carefully eased its way in. He brought his mouth down to cover hers as a moan escaped Aeri's throat, the pleasurable feeling emanating from her blossom sending jolts and twitches throughout her muscles. She felt even more drawn to Fenn and his silver eyes, dark tousled hair, well-muscled body, and awkwardly romantic personality now that he had found the most desirable of places to pump his hard manhood into.

* * *

Yup. I'm ending it like that.


End file.
